The Basic Life of High School Students
by Candace Hokawii
Summary: When 4 normal girls move to Konoha, all hell breaks lose. How will they be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Prologue**

One day, 4 girls walked into the Hidden Leafs names are Destiny, Meagen, Erica, and Candace. Destiny is 16, has long, blond hair and is the crazies out of the 4. Meagen is 16,has shoulder length brown hair, and is almost as crazy as Destiny but is kinda creepy and is very um… unique. Erica is 17, has short, black hair and is boycrazy. Candace is 17, has long red brown, is crazy and unique, and, like Erica, is boycrazy.


	2. The Beginning

One day,4 girls walked into the Village Hidden in the Leafs

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!NOR DO I MAKE MONEY OFF OF THIS!! ONLY Erica, Candace, Destiny and Megan I own.

Words to Know:

Ne: Right

Arigatou: Thank You

Dame: No

Ano: Um

**Chapter 1**

**Candace's POV**

"Where the hell is this damn house, my feet are killing me!"Erica yelled.

"Don't know, we should ask for help."I said.

Just then,a boy wearing a white T,black jeans and white high tops with blond,spicked hair appeared in front of us.

"Hey,you're new here,ne? I'm looking for four girls named Erica,Candace,Meagen and Destiny since they're suppose to live with me.Oh,my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm a ramen lover!"Naruto said.

"That's us.We have to live with you!?"Destiny said.

"He just told us that crazed one."I said. Then I hit Destiny in the head.

"Owwww! That hurt!"

"Sorry, she's a bit… slow when you tell her things. So, can you show us to your house? My bags are heavy and my feet are killing me!"I said.

"Candace,did you even bring comfortable shoes and I told you not pack all that shit anyway!!"Erica yelled at her.

"I DO NOT LISTEN, and you packed as much as I did anyway,Erica!"I yelled back.

"Don't worry about it girls, I'll carry your bags."Naruto said to Candace and Erica as he grabbed their things.

"Arigatou, Naruto."

"Well here we are, home sweet home!"Naruto said as we entered the house.

"OH.MY.GOD."All four girls said.

"This house is HUGE.Naruto,do you live here by yourself?"I asked.

"Dame Candace, I live with 2 other guys and before you ask, no we're not gay."

"Ano… what are their names?"I asked.

At that exact moment guy with blue-black hair,dark,brown eyes (he was wearing a black shirt with black jeans) came down the stairs.Behind him was another guy (they looked exactly the same) with blue-black hair that was in the middle of his back,red eyes and was wearing nothing but blue jeans.A.K.A. SEX-GODS ON LEGS.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and behind me is my older brother, Uchiha Itachi."Sasuke said.

"Candace ,after we find our rooms,can we have a meetin' in you room?"Erica asked.

"Sure."

"Which one of you are Hokawii Candace, and Conyo Erica?"Sasuke asked.

"We are."I said.

"Well Candace you follow me,Erica you follow Itachi."Sasuke said.

"O.K."We both said.

"Naruto,you show Meagan and Destiny to their rooms."

"Sasuke,how the hell did all of my old stuff from old room got here?"I asked him.

"They came here before you. I made your bed, Naruto put your pictures up and Hinata told us where all of your stuff goes. Itachi did something but you can find that out later. Well see ya."He said as he left to go into his room.

**Five minutes later**

"So, is this place fine boy central or what!"Erica said.

"Shh…my room is right next to Sasuke's!!"I whispered.

"Where is he?"All three girls asked.

"In my bathroom,takin' a shower."I said.Then Erica's eyes got very big.

"HE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO KAWII!!Naruto and Itachi are kawii too!!"Erica squealed.

"I know."I whispered.

"Dest, Mea-Mea did you see anyone interesting?"I asked.

"I saw a guy who was playing Cho with a high ponytail and crazy over here…"Meagan pointed to Destiny."…saw a dog person."

Then Naruto ran into my room.

"Hey Candy,do want to hang with me and friends?Open invitation." He said.

"Can't,got to finish unpacking and get ready for school but lets do it another time 'kay?" I said

"Oh, well see in the morning!!"

When I finished unpacking, it was 7:00 P.M.After I got out of the shower, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Candace, Candace.It's just me."Erica said.

"ERICA CONYO! DON'T YOU **EVER** DO THAT AGINE!!"

"OK OK, want me to do you're hair?"

"Yeah, but can you put it in a bun?"

Around 8:00, I heard a knock on the door, but when I got to it all I saw was a note.

It said '_Candace.go into the room next to you.Sasuke._'When I walked in, Sasuke was lying on his bed shirtless.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Your uniform is in my closet,"Sasuke said as he pointed to the door next to his bed "and if you needed any help, so I can tell Naruto."

I pulled out a white button-down collar shirt with a tie in the collar and a navy blue mini skirt.

"I hate it. Do you know the dress code for our school?"

"No open toe shoes, no wild hairstyles, no huge earrings, basically no bigger than what is in your ear right now."

I had on silver hoop earrings that are the same size of a quarter dollar.

"That's some fucking bullshit."

I was about to go into my room when Sasuke suddenly asked, "Candace who do you like?"

"None of your damn business and," I turned to face him, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

**Well this is my 1****st**** Fanfiction. I will try to update ASAP.**

**Sorry if the people are out of character.**

**Thank you in advance for reviewing.**


	3. disclamer

Everyone who has been reading this, I am redoing this story from scatch and is posting it on my other page. Look for me on here: .net/~serenitykiaruskye

Thank you all for your support, please read and review my story when it is back online. Thank you !


End file.
